User talk:The Noob Police
Archive One Archive Two ---- First! 13:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :h4x!--TheNoob 13:58, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Third? Well, i just realized MM was the pic in your sig, and i wub MM...alot... Dark Chaos 15:28, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::yeah it was pretty epic :] thx for being 3rd, only bad part about it was it didnt have zelda or ganondorf--TheNoob 15:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT)legend of zelda minus zelda, lolwut? ::::I stoled your code for the squid and put pikachu on my page lololol Dark Chaos 15:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::lol its nice--TheNoob 15:37, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I might swich the pic tho i have many that look better or i could put more in LOL Dark Chaos 15:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::or alot more--TheNoob 16:57, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::but then i'd have to...to...make a whole nother page O.o - and who gives out thoes leet professions? Dark Chaos 18:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) maf new sig iz sexy no? (btw thats one pic) Dark Chaos 20:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :quite :] pikachu is awesome. not as cool as Nidoking, but, then again, nothing is.--TheNoob 09:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mudkipz is best. And yellow is hard to read, y0. 10:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) obaby whats ur wii code btw? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:20, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Dude! First of all thats really cool u put me in that cool PvXers thing. Second, You gotta check out mah new user Page. I put ur User box thing there too ^^BtW really cool new sig u got lol. ¬ HÖΦk1N-H3aD5 ™( ) 02:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Violates PvX:SIGN. See more about font sizes here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 03:31, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Bump.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::orite--TheNoob 19:05, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Bump2 ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:32, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::just curious, how much longer would i be able to do this until i get banned?--TheNoob 18:35, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Well.. I can ban you on user request if you insist.. anyway, you probably won't get banned because of improper signature. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:47, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::test--TheNoob 19:10, 30 July 2008 (EDT) I AM SOBORED fo-srsly Dark Chaos 14:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :omg me2. 14:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::o shit. Frosty No U! 14:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::I AM SOBERED up --84.24.206.123 14:14, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::/uninstall kthx Dark Chaos 18:19, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::no u 18:37, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u--TheNoob 11:00, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::No u Dark Chaos 15:00, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No U/No minor edit button. --84.24.206.123 15:02, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no u anon 16:16, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::nay, ME!.... jk -> I just like people arguing in the net lol ¬ HÖΦk1N-H3aD5 ™( ) 21:23, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::no YOU!!!! who uses minor edit lolwut--TheNoob 18:40, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I use minor edit most of the time. 18:57, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::i use it about once a week--TheNoob 18:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::i got yelled at for not using the minor edit button Dark Chaos 21:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT) wtf i didnt change my sig O.o Dark Chaos 21:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :its cuz u minor edited xD--TheNoob 15:42, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::D:< not fair and so i hear u have a wii buddy ^^ Dark Chaos 20:49, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::lolwut--TheNoob 20:58, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Of getting atuck under final destination, and wee need to brawl... Dark Chaos 21:19, 30 July 2008 (EDT) LOL ※i luff teh interwebz※ Dark Chaos〈☆/ 〉 21:48, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :what teh heck iszat--TheNoob 07:22, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::OH SHIT. Frosty No U! 07:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::orly--TheNoob 07:24, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I also luff teh brawl Dark Chaos〈☆/ 〉 13:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I luff teh losing on brawl. 13:51, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::i laff at teh loosers--TheNoob 15:59, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::i laff at teh nerdz 16:26, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::i laff at nerdz who call the other nerdz the nerdz xD--TheNoob 16:32, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::i laff at nerdz that think some1 else is nerd when that person isnt nerd but the accuzer is nerd 18:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I LAFF AT JOO, NERD!!--TheNoob 18:30, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Since when did nerds get pussy? Because I do get pussy, and therefore I can't be a nerd. You, sir, fail. 18:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: TheNoob 18:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'll stick your face in that. 18:32, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::zomg! anarchist!--TheNoob 18:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Socialist* 18:35, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::orite, i always get those 2 mixed up--TheNoob 18:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Erm, how could you? Are you a fucktarded fuckhead? They are nearly opposite. 18:45, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::D:--TheNoob 18:46, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::You failed at indenting that. 18:46, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::orly--TheNoob 18:47, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::ya rly sir failage 18:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::no wai--TheNoob 18:49, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::ya wai. and now i must go take teh gf to dinner. bai. 18:57, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::No U!--TheNoob 19:03, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::But I'm back now. But now I gotta help my brother move in to college. So bai again. 10:00, 1 August 2008 (EDT) So I herd You saw The Dark Knight?19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Wus it gud?-- 18:29, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Duh it was, dumbshit. 19:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) serious business :--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:07, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::RRRUURRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!--TheNoob 22:56, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::FALCON PAAAUNCH! 12:11, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Burned Dark Chaos △| 17:59, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I think you meant "jew'd", Dark Chaos. 20:45, 2 August 2008 (EDT) When i have time i'll leave you a message after the beep... Dark Chaos △| 19:07, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :im on vacation as of now TheNoob 12:22, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::ARGH YOU NOOB ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 13:02, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Back in Black thanx for spamming my talk page while i was gone.... now i feel welcome--TheNoob 09:38, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :NP! we will brawl later..like in one to two hours, ill leave you a message when i can ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:18, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::oh snap not again. ok im going to set a date RIGHT NOW! assuming u live on the east coast of USA, 5:00 P.M. tomorrow will b an optimal time for me--TheNoob 22:15, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::No. No Brawl for you until I pwn you one more time on my talk page so that I can archive. 10:37, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::omg i forgot about tht lol--TheNoob 11:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::So talk on my talk page a lot so I can pwn you. 12:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::5 pm is too late, ill be doing something by then!!!!!!!!!! ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:39, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::GRRRR your not on GW >.< ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:51, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::anyone wanna get pwnd by me so hard later? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:06, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::hydra, how about 5?--TheNoob 16:17, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::3 way? i'll make myself find time๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 16:18, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::awesome! hydra? u in?--TheNoob 16:35, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Change of plans, 5:30? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::i got time now, u got time now aswell? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:26, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::join us ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:41, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::ill brt --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:43, 17 August 2008 (EDT) NVMD The INVINCABLE STAR POLICE decided to put on olny starman and now we arent playing ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :how about only u and me then ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::and if so, add me to ur friendlist if u havent done already --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ok and brb ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:03, 17 August 2008 (EDT) You Fail __ __ _____ _ _ _____ ___ _ _ _ \ \ / / / _ | | | | | | ___| / | |_| | | | | \ \/ / | | | | | | | | | |__ / /| | _ | | | | \ / | | | | | | | | | __| / / | | | | | | |_| / / | |_| | | |_| | | | / / | | | | | |___ _ /_/ |_____/ |_____/ |_| /_/ |_| |_| |_____| |_| :excuse the W's, my backwards slash shows up as W on wiki... ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:43, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::what did i do to deserve such anarchy??!--TheNoob 12:20, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::Tell me how ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::this must be soviet russia, cuz i asked you--TheNoob 13:38, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::In Soviet Russia, Your mom wears me all night long like pajamas! ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:05, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bad joke is bad. 17:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::no u ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:42, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes me. 18:25, 18 August 2008 (EDT) quitting guild wars and all MMO's alltogether, and PvX, Discuss.--TheNoob 16:48, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :RTS and FPS time? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:50, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Bye. Brandnew. 16:50, 15 September 2008 (EDT)